Last Christmas Prompts
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: I do not know if anyone is interested, but the date and the holiday got me thinking about last year's Tumblr holiday posts. I did not post the majority of them, so I thought I would do that now. I have no clue if anyone is interested, but I thought I would get them out and maybe try to get myself back into writing something at some point.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I haven't written anything in ages, and really haven't even read anything either... but the holiday season has kind of made me miss all of this a little more than usual. I watched a ridiculously tropey film this morning, and maybe that combined with today's date got me all in my feels (or however you phrase it). I was thinking about posting all of these old prompts from last Christmas (2018) here and leading up to this Christmas. I am going to be very honest, I don't know what is inside each prompt. I can see the headings and kind of remember, but can't bring myself to read them at the moment. I don't remember which prompts came from which people, but I know I had fun writing them. I think there are 8 that were not turned into other projects, or at least not posted here in some fashion. I think I will pair them up in numerical order and see what happens. For the others, they are easily findable in my story list. Including the ridiculously tropey Christmassy movie-y ones that turned into "_**A Little Snow**_". Maybe if I can find something to get me going I'll finish the sequel to that one. The first chapter has been sitting untouched in the notes app of my phone since January... _

_I don't know if anyone is interested in these or not, but here they are. I truly appreciate all of the friends I have made here over the years, and hope that you all have a wonderful holiday. xoxo e_

* * *

**_7 "No, this tree is perfect!"_**

The ballet had been lovely. Both boys thrived in their opening scenes and then hammed it up at the end. In the audience, their parents, Andy, Sharon, and Rusty watched enthusiastically as the boys danced with the other children. Afterwards, the boys were all smiles and excited jabbering when they joined their adoring fans at the stage exit. At some point during the hugs and pictures the small group decided to meet back at Andy's house for Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. They all loaded up in the two cars; this time Nicole joining Dean in their car while Andy drove Sharon and Rusty in his charger.

On the way home Andy stopped by the bakery for Christmas cookies since he had not completely prepared to host the family after the ballet. Thankfully he had already decorated for the holiday this year in hopes that his family would spend some time at his home over the holidays. Even though his tree was a bit old and his decorations a tad modest, he was still prepared for the impromptu occasion. When they arrived at his bungalow, Dean and Nicole had just closed their car doors. Beside them the boys bounced along eagerly for the continuation of their big night.

"You guys excited or something?" Andy laughed as he got out of his own car and walked to the house. "I think my friend Sharon may have some extra special treats for you." He hooked his thumb behind him as the boys ran up to join him on the porch. When the boys were in front of him he leaned down with a loud whisper, "I think she is a big fan. You kids were amazing tonight."

Behind them Sharon rolled her eyes as she smiled sweetly at the exchange. She went to follow, holding the box of cookies in her arms. Although, a few steps away from the car Nicole joined her by hooking her arm into the bend of Sharon's elbow. "Thank you again for joining us Sharon," she beamed gratefully as she continued. "The boys were so happy to have you all there. They did not stop talking about it the whole way here."

Sharon chuckled softly as the two walked along arm-in-arm, "We had a lovely time, Nicole." She hummed happily, "They were amazing and so adorable! I am glad we were able to attend. Truly a magical evening."

When the pair reached the porch, Nicole removed her arm to walk inside. At the door she gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before entering the house to join the rest of her family in the living room. Andy continued to hold the door open for Sharon who passed through beaming at the festive atmosphere. Once in the house she passed through the living room and deposited the cookies on the kitchen table. Andy joined her in his kitchen and the two went to work silently gathering plates, mugs, and other snack supplies for the group.

From the living room Nicole watched intently as the couple wordlessly moved around the kitchen. She smiled to herself as Sharon filled the kettle and turned on the stove. While, in the pantry Andy retried the hot cocoa mix, but was stopped by her silent gesture back to the shelf. Nodding to her he turned back to the cabinet and retrieved a bag of marshmallows and lifted them in her direction. She dipped her head in acknowledgement as they continued in comfortable silence.

A tug to skirt brought her out of her thoughtful observations, "Can we have a cookie now?" Ryder pleaded, "We were really good in the car and waited patiently when we got here."

Nicole smiled down to him and brushed her hand through his hair, "In a minute, buddy. Grandpa and Sharon are making cocoa first."

"Oh! I forgot about that," the boy danced in place, "I am so excited! This is the best night ever!"

Nicole clapped her hands together meeting his intensity, "I am so glad!"

Ryder jumped again and rushed into the kitchen, "Grandpa, Sharon, can we have whipped cream for the cocoa too!"

Sharon smiled, "I think I saw some whipped cream in your Grandpa's refrigerator." She stepped to the side and pulled open the door to retrieve the can of whipped cream. Ryder whooped when Sharon turned and shook it for him. "Here, Ry, how about you go set this on the table with the cookies."

After the boy deposited the whipped cream on the table he bounded back into the living room. Once he was in the other room he shouted, "Hey Grandpa!" The volume pulled both Andy and Sharon from their tasks and they rushed out to see what was wrong. In the living room Dean sat with Ethan on the chair off to the side. Nicole and Rusty were near the doorway to the kitchen, while Ryder stood in the middle of the room next to the tree.

"What's up pal?" Andy called a little anxiously as he entered the room.

The boy pointed to the tree, "What happened to this? It is kind of funny looking."

Sharon let out a short laugh, but covered her mouth with her hand when Andy shot her a confused look. He turned back to his grandson, "What do you mean funny looking? It's my Christmas tree."

"Well," Ryder droned skeptically. "Our Christmas tree has ornaments all the way around it... and it doesn't look like it is going to fall over."

At the child's description Sharon was unable to suppress another laugh. Andy turned to her with his hands on his hips. Although, despite his attempt to remain serious her infectious laugh had him grinning, "Do you have something to add, Captain?"

Sharon bit down on her lip to catch her breath. She shook her head, "Of course not, Lieutenant. It's your tree." She walked across the room and stood beside Ryder to study the situation more closely. Sharon winked to the child before addressing Andy again, "Although Ryder does have a point. It is a bit off."

The boy smiled again, "See, Grandpa your friend thinks it's funny too."

Andy rolled his eyes, "but that's the side I see. Why would you put decorations around the back?" When Sharon laughed again at his defensiveness he dropped his arms to this sides. "I just wanted to make sure the house was festive. I had hoped for you guys to spend some time over here this Christmas." He stepped to the tree and despondently began to move the ornaments around, "Fine. I guess you're right."

At the sudden change to his mood Sharon stopped laughing. "No, Andy, that is not what we meant." She reached out to stop him. She brushed her hand down his arm to wrap her fingers around his wrist. "No, this tree is perfect!" She encouraged as she gently pulled his hand from the tree.

Andy glanced down to her hand wrapped around his with a half grin and stared for a moment. Realizing she was still holding his hand she dropped it and loosely crossed her arms around her middle. "No," Andy hummed ignoring the action and staring contemplatively at the Christmas tree, "I see your point." He leaned toward his grandson, "So, kiddo do you think you can help me fix it?"

Ryder nodded, "Of course! I'm a super good little elf. Ask them," he pointed at his family, "we put up our tree and it didn't lean over or fall down or anything."

Andy chuckled, "Well, then it is really good thing that you guys are here. I wouldn't want it to come crashing down on me this year." He looked around to find the other boy and gestured for him to join them, "Hey, E, do you want to help too?"

Ethan hopped off of the couch. "Okay," the boy agreed, "but are we still having the snack? I really want some hot chocolate, and marshmallows, and cookies, and whipped cream."

Behind them Nicole moved into the kitchen, "I'll get it ready, monkey. You help your Grandpa."

In the kitchen Nicole picked up two of the plates Sharon and Andy had set out and loaded them with cookies. She handed them off to Rusty who delivered one plate to the table beside the tree for the boys and one plate to Andy. When he returned to the kitchen Nicole nodded back out to the scene in the living room, "So, do you think they see it yet?" The two stood silently watching as the boys redistributed the ornaments with Sharon's help. Andy said something that had them all laughing. At the joke Sharon reached up and stole the cookie from his hand and took a bit. Laughing at his stunned expression, she returned to helping the boys.

Rusty shrugged, "They both seem to be in pretty deep, I guess. Even if they think they are just friends." The two stood and watched as Andy stood by giving an occasional suggestion for decoration placement.

Nicole grinned at how at ease her father seemed to be, and how happy he was to have the group together for the evening. "Well," she hummed as she turned away to take the hot water off of the stove. "I think it is possible we may be spending more time together, Rusty. So future little brother, what do you want for Christmas next year?"

Following her to the stove, Rusty immediately scrunched his face, "Ew, seriously? That seems a little far off don't you think?"

"I don't know," Nicole shrugged as she poured the water into the mugs and began to mix in the cocoa powder. "After all they did say they were very good friends. You never know, these things can turn into something more."

* * *

_**8 "My parents will love you, don't worry."**_

Sharon entered the condo and immediately grimaced at the sight of her living room. There were multiple piles of unfolded clothing strewn across the couch and the coffee table. Beside the chair sat an opened moving box and on top of the chair, an empty duffel bag. She pursed her lips and squinted her left eye in an attempt to hold back her annoyance at the disorder of her normally pristine living space. Sharon took a calming breath and carried the grocery bag to the kitchen. Earlier when she left the apartment everything had been normal, but that had been an hour ago.

She had left the condo to pick up a few last minute groceries before they left for their Christmas vacation. The team was not on call for the holiday so she and Andy had decided to fly back east to spend the break with Sharon's family. Her parents were not able to travel as often, and it made more sense for everyone to spend the day out there. Their flight was scheduled to leave early the next morning, so she had only popped out to pick up enough food for dinner that evening and a light breakfast in the morning. Now back home in her kitchen Sharon took a moment to put the fruit in the refrigerator before venturing back out to the condo.

To avoid the scene she quickly bypassed the living room in search of Andy. When she left he had been packing for the trip. Andy being Andy he had left the packing to the last minute. So, she was not necessarily surprised to find clothes not put away. She was, however, surprised to find some of his previously unpacked boxes opened in the living room. As she walked down the hall she heard rummaging and his frustrating breathing coming from inside of her closet - _their closet. _She still needed to make some more space for him, but it was theirs. It was just an unfortunate coincidence that both of them had a well-developed sense of fashion and a collection of items to match the passion. Luckily, he had been fine with not unpacking all of his boxes a few weeks ago, but apparently today he needed something specific and all bets were off.

In the master bedroom, Sharon leaned against the closet doorframe and watched as he dug through one of the built-in drawers. Noticing the perspiration on his brow she shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, "Andy. What is going on? I thought you were supposed to be packing for the trip, not ransacking the house."

"I was, or I mean I am," Andy grumbled as he agitatedly looked up from task. He met her eyes intensely, "I can't find my socks."

His despondent expression combined with the state of the condo had her pressing her lips together to hold back a grin. She schooled her features and tilted her head supportively, "Okay, let me see if I can help. Which socks are you looking for?"

"My wool ones," he stated simply returning his attention to the opened drawer. "I need them for the trip. If we get stuck out there during a Nor'easter I need to be prepared. Those are my warmest socks."

Growing more amused by the second Sharon lightly crossed her arms in front of her, "Okay, we are worried about a blizzard and need warm socks, got it. Let me think." She paused, choosing to hold back the fact that he was quite possibly one of the most hot-natured people she had ever been around, and that his body heat alone would surely be defense enough against any blizzard. Instead she smiled reassuringly, "Andy, we won't be stuck out anywhere. My parents live in a warm, cozy, and well-insulated Tudor Revival style home. They have central heating and a couple fireplaces. I doubt very seriously you will need those specific socks at any point during our stay."

"A what kind of revival?" He questioned once again looking up from the drawer. "What are you guys, Rockefeller's? A Tudor Revival in New England, it sounds like some kind of fairy tale home. Remind me never to show you around my old neighborhood."

Sharon rolled her eyes and teased, "Oh yes, because that would completely destroy any opinions I have of you. I would have to kick you out for that reason alone. Not because you are absolutely acting ridiculous right now and are not yet ready for the flight."

Noting he may have sounded a bit extreme he shrugged, "Well I no longer have a house. Maybe that was your plan all along. To lure me into a false sense of security and then..." he allowed his voice to trail as he noted her expression turning from slightly playful to possibly annoyed.

"So that's what you are going to go with?" She questioned calmly, "You're stressing about your socks and now about the house? Andy you didn't exactly grow up on the streets. I mean it was Jersey in the 50's."

Temporarily abandoning his search he shrugged, "Well, in comparison."

"Yes," Sharon nodded reluctantly, "because that is what is important here." She strolled into the closet and opened the drawer just above the one he was working through. She held up a pair of grey wool socks and shook her head considerately, "You're worse than a child when it comes to searching for something. Are these the ones you are looking for?"

He took a step back and nodded solemnly, "Yes, thank you."

She handed him the socks and sighed, "Better?"

Andy nodded again, "It's just going to be a big week."

"It's Christmas," Sharon smiled as the word crossed her lips. "Don't think about it as anything else. We are getting out of the city for a relaxing Christmas with my family. That's all."

Andy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yes, but it is the first time I will be meeting your family, specifically your parents, in person face-to-face. It is a big deal."

Sharon shrugged and reasoned, "Well, it is a big deal, but you've spoken to them on the phone. You've seen them on Skype calls..."

"It's just that it has been a while since I actually, you know, 'met the parents'," he lifted his fingers into the air to make quotes around the last three words.

Sharon let out a soft chuckle at his level of emphasis, "There is no reason to be nervous, Andy. You surely won't suffer the same speech as my prom date or anything. I mean my father can't hold a shotgun like he used to, so you'll probably be able to outrun him before he gets the chance to aim and pull the trigger." She smiled slyly at him, "Then of course the doctor doesn't want him doing anything too strenuous. So digging a hole for the body is out of the question." She smirked again at her own joke before lifting her index finger to her chin and tapping it lightly, "Although, he could always ask the boys to help him. They do love their grandfather."

Andy pressed his lips together and drawled, "There you go again, always thinking you're so funny..."

"But I am," she beamed; leaning forward and placing a light kiss to his cheek.

He reached out and curled his arm around her waist to hold her in place, "It's not funny to stress me out like this, Raydor. I'm nervous."

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered against his ear, "Andy, my parents will love you, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," he sighed. "You're not the one with a checkered past - a divorced catholic with a drinking problem and rocky relationships with most of his family. Sound familiar? Then, I mean look, present me isn't that much better - two major surgeries in a year, an uncertain future at work, and now I've sold my house to shack up with their daughter."

Sharon pulled away swiftly to meet his eyes and repeated; "Shack up? Is that some kind of a joke?" When he looked away she placed her hand delicately under his chin to direct his eyes back to hers. "Andy, you sold your house so we could find one together. Your health issues may have set that plan on the back burner for now, but this is your home until we find another one. This is not temporary, and they know that too. You are working, you are doing what you can, and most importantly you are healthy and here. Plus, it's Christmas and we are going to be spending it together." She glanced down to the pair to the pair of socks still in his hand. Her eyes began to sparkle with excitement, "and if it does snow we will have an actual white Christmas. It will be magical."

He grinned at her enthusiasm; she really did love Christmas. "Very magical," he agreed as he leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

She pulled away and patted his shoulder, "So, now that you have your socks is the rest of your bag packed?"

Andy looked around at the piles of clothes on the bed and exhaled, "Mostly."

"Okay then," she took a step toward the door. "Well as soon as you're done, don't forget to straighten up the living room. It's Christmas, but I don't think the elves are going to come and clean up the condo while we are gone."

"What do you mean?" He questioned sarcastically, "I asked Santa for that exact thing." He shook his head, "So much for believing in the big man."

Sharon chuckled at his expression, "Oh, poor Andy." She pouted her lips for him, "Santa only visits good boys and girls. Not ones that destroy the house and then have tantrums in the closet."

"I wasn't having a tantrum," he provoked tossing his socks in her direction. "What happened to comforting me during this time of worry and stress? Didn't the doctor say something about me staying as stress free as possible?"

Sharon bent down to retrieve the socks, "Oh, so now you're going to admit you may have been under some stress?" She tossed them back at him lightheartedly, "Who would have guessed?"

He caught the socks in the air and took two strides to catch her around the waist. She started laughing as he rumbled playfully, "What was that Raydor? You think you know everything about it?"

Between breaths she laughed out, "Well, I was listening to the man. However, I don't really want to get into all of that again." She smiled as she grabbed at his arm to loosen his hold, "Right now I'm going to go make dinner. I already packed for the trip and didn't destroy the house in the process. So I get to do whatever I want and I am hungry." She wiggled out of his hold still chuckling.

"Fine," he teased tossing his clothes into the bag as she left the room. After a moment he smiled and called down the hall to her, "Remember, don't burn the place down boiling the water."

"That was your fault for distracting me!" She called back. "Now get to packing, Mister. Christmas starts tomorrow and I would hate for you to miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the messages and reviews on these! I am really trying to get in the holiday spirit... and really hoping some kind of spark of something gets me out of my funk. If I disappear from here again, you can always find me on twitter. I changed my username to _alittleanxious xo_

* * *

**_12 "No I really don't think this is a good idea." Shandy + Provenza_**

"Okay," Sharon stated from the passenger seat. "What's the game plan?"

"Game plan?" Andy repeated with an amused smile. "It's Provenza. There is no plan. He was just going to pick out a nice gift certificate." From behind the wheel he glanced up into the rearview mirror to address his partner, "Right? A gift card to a nice buffet with an early bird special?"

In the backseat his partner raised an eyebrow and retorted sarcastically, "Really, Flynn, you want to start getting into whose ideas are better here? Mr. let's surprise Sharon with a big vacation and a…"

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed, interrupting his partner's insult, "That all worked out in the end."

Beside him Sharon reached out and rubbed her husband's forearm, "Yes, it did." She turned in her seat and winked at Provenza before humming, "Thankfully that case ran long and changed up your plans."

"See," Provenza chortled at his partner. "You're not one to be giving gift advice, or any other advice for that matter. That's why I insisted Sharon come along. If I was going to be forced to Christmas shop with you, we could at least bring someone along with an actual sense for the magnitude of the occasion."

Andy rolled his eyes, "You insisted? I seem to remember Sharon offering to help once she heard what you were planning on as far as Christmas gifts."

Sharon smiled, "Well, it could have been that… or just the instant flashbacks to your previous adventures when Andy told me what you two had planned for this afternoon."

"Previous adventures?" Provenza huffed, "What are you talking about? Flynn and I rarely spend any time together anymore, and it has been years since he dragged us into anything too crazy."

"Yes, years," Sharon droned sardonically. "Tell me, how long ago did you find the body in the pool?" She tapped her index finger to her chin as if she was deep in thought, "Or the body at the Morris Grand, the one in the RV? Let's see, there was another hotel mixed in there as well, then the roof of Buzz's Prius, a lovely jewelry shop, someone's garage." She paused briefly ticking through the cases in her head, "Oh and what about the extra body in that casket?"

"Well, when you list them like that it does sound suspicious." Andy reasoned, "but accurate." He glanced over to his wife, "Although, I think I have gone on the record plainly stating that those were all him."

"What?" his partner exclaimed sitting forward in his seat. He waved his finger at Andy and huffed, "We would not have been in any of those situations if you had not dragged me along." He raised his tone of voice slightly to mimic his friend, "_'Oh come with me to see this lovely house', 'Let's go buy Christmas gifts from the step-grandsons', 'We have Skybox tickets', 'Let's serve these papers' 'They're -_ "

"Hey," Andy shot back, "you were the one who arranged that gig."

"Boys, boys," Sharon laughed out at their antics. "Is now really the time? Besides I am pretty sure anytime the two of you were ever mentioned in the same sentence my entire department automatically locked into a federally mandated 72 hour investigation cycle." She shivered playfully at the memory, "I don't think either one of you is innocent in any of it." Sharon glanced between the two men and grinned, "Maybe we could just all agree to table the discussion until later, hm? I am here to help with a gift." She pointed out the window to an empty parking spot, "Come on you two, it's Christmas. Let's be kind."

Andy pulled the car into the spot and cut the engine. "Okay," he grumbled, "you're right."

"Of course I am," she teased. Sharon turned in her seat, "Ready Lieutenant?"

The other man forced a smile, "Sure."

Once they were all outside of the car and walking toward the shops Sharon turned excitedly to Provenza. "Okay, Lieutenant," she beamed. "Where do you want to go first?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. If you were Patrice what would you want?"

"That's not the point of this little adventure," Sharon sighed teasingly. "Has she given you any hints? Mentioned anything she liked?"

"I don't know," Provenza repeated again. "She did start that cooking course recently," he shuddered, "_health foods_."

Sharon snorted quietly at the comment, "Well that's a start."

Andy reached out to take her hand as he pointed down the path with his other, "We could see if they have something interesting over there?" Provenza grumbled slightly but followed along looking in the store windows as they passed.

A few shops away Sharon stopped outside of a jewelry store to admire the Christmas figurines. She pointed to a small silver angel in the corner, "Andy that one is precious. What do you think for Nicole?"

Andy grinned, "I think she will love it. You have started her with quite the collection. I am sure that one will go nicely with the others."

From behind them Provenza rolled his eyes in jest, "Yes, because you can never have too many angels." He sighed and nodded toward the storefront, "Hurry with that, remember we are here for Patrice."

Andy rolled his eyes at his partner, "Thanks for the permission."

Ignoring their banter Sharon left them behind to enter the shop. The door chimed as she entered and she walked up to the counter to ring the bell for assistance. When no one came she craned her head around to see if there were any employees standing in the back room. As she rang the bell for the second time she heard the door chime again to signal that the men had joined her.

Andy came up beside her and called, "Anyone here?"

Sharon took a step down the counter to get a better peak into the back room. "Oh," she sighed dejectedly before she pulled out her phone and rounded the counter. She crossed through the doorway and pressed her lips together in further exasperation. Sharon squinted back to her Lieutenants as she lifted her phone to her ear, "Yes, this is Commander Sharon Raydor, Major Crimes. We have a body Brookwood Jewelers…" her voice trailed as she walked further into the room to take in the scene.

Provenza bumped Andy's shoulder and gestured toward the back room, "Think she still wants that angel?" He shook his head, "Wonder if she still thinks this is a good place to shop for her different gift ideas?"

Andy turned thoughtfully, interrupting partner's teasing. "Well, Provenza, at least she knows now that it is not just us." He shrugged before adding, "And as for stopping in here for the gift? I can't speak for Sharon, but," He glanced down the counter before adding, "No, I don't really think this is a good idea."

* * *

**_13 "We need to finish shopping still!"_**

The December sun crept through the window reluctantly pulling her awake. Sharon raised her arm slowly to the side and fumbled for her glasses on the nightstand. Once they were in place she rolled her head to the other side of the bed to check the time, 9:03 am, flashed on the clock. Stretching out again she smiled groggily at her still sleeping husband. Not wanting to wake him, but needing their day to begin she sighed, "Andy?" When he barely moved she gently nudged his shoulder, "Andy we have to wake up."

Along her left side he reached out to tuck her more snuggly back into the space beside him. He grumbled groggily, "but we just got home."

She let out an amused sigh at the slight whine in his voice. Despite decades of midnight rollouts he was still not a morning person. She rolled her eyes at the thought, even though any other day she would argue that 9 was late to mid morning and by no means early. Grinning at his comment she danced her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck to encourage him to wake. "We got in about eight hours ago," she mused moving her hand down his side to push lightly on his arm that was resting loosely on her hip. "If we want to have everything ready on time this year, we need to get up and get moving."

Grumbling softly Andy dropped his hand forward around her hip and wrapped his arm more solidly around her waist. He pulled her closer, mumbling with his head resting on her shoulder, "Come on Shar, it's Christmas."

"That is why we need to get up," she smirked angling her eyes to his dozing face. "Plus, you can't use that line every time you want to stay in bed. We have very important things to do."

Pulling himself up along her body he nuzzled his head into her neck and trailed his lips softly from her jaw to her ear. At her ear his voice rumbled softly, "Really?"

As he traveled, she rolled her neck to the side to allow for easier access and let out a low hum. She felt his lips form into a smile against her skin at the sound. With a great deal of strength she straightened slightly. Sharon placed her right hand on his chest in an attempt to push him away. At the pressure he only held her tighter and continued to grin slyly. She laughed breathily at his silent protest, "Andy." Undeterred he restarted his trail of heated kisses down along her jawline. "Andy," she called a little louder, but still smiling, "We need to finish shopping still!"

Stopping his movement he sighed defeatedly against her jaw, "There's plenty of time for that." Despite his dispute he loosened his hold enough for her to move.

Sharon rolled away slowly, "I know, but there are only two more Saturdays until Christmas. With our current profession we sadly cannot always guarantee we will have a free one." He was still lying beside her as she sat up in bed. Softly patting his chest she hummed, "Just think, the faster we finish..."

"That's not a sentence I normally like to hear in here," he interrupted playfully still on his side with his eyes closed.

Smirking at his jest she continued her thought without distraction, "... the faster we can spend time doing other festive things."

Andy opened his eyes and waggled his eyebrows expectantly, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sharon grinned preparing to stand. She lifted her hand to tick off their holiday to-do list on her fingers. "After shopping we still have presents to wrap, cookies to bake, decorations to hang, lights to see, and of course the ballet to attend."

Andy followed her movements with his eyes, "Of course. After all it is tradition." When she smiled thoughtfully he continued, "Sounds like we have big plans."

"Definitely," she agreed her eyes sparkling with excitement. "So, Lieutenant, it's time to get up."

He continued to smile, "All right Commander, but perhaps we could discuss other plans as well? I would like to add an amendment to the list."

"Sure," she nodded leaning toward him slowly. With her mouth less than an inch from his she grinned teasingly and hummed, "After all everything is always a discussion." When he moved forward to cut the distance between them she pulled back playfully, "but only after we finish the shopping. I would hate to have to explain to our grandchildren that they had no gifts because their Grandpa was unable to get out of bed..."

"Yes," Andy nodded, "because that could lead to a whole other discussion of how their Grandma was just too _distracting_to get out of bed."

Now standing beside the bed Sharon smirked, "Smooth Flynn, very smooth... but that won't work today. We have plans."

When she turned to head into the bathroom he called after her, "So you're saying it could work another day?" He heard her let out a soft snort in the bathroom as he rolled back over to gather the strength to stand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the third little group of last year's unposted prompts. I have one more pair that I will post on Christmas Eve/Christmas morning depending on your time zone. I really appreciate all of you so so much and hope you're having a safe holiday. (Also, I'm still being a baby and not reading or fixing these, so any mistakes are Erin's from 2018 lol.) I have a few days off after Christmas to hopefully work on more. I have a few paintings that I need to finish, but while the layers dry I am going to try to write on the other story I mentioned on the first day. xo _

* * *

_**14 "I need help wrapping this."**_

Juggling a large shopping bag around his wrist and a long roll of wrapping paper in his other hand Andy fumbled with his keys to unlock the front door. When he heard the click he pushed the door open with his shoulder and attempted to remove the keys from the lock. In the doorway his keys fell to the ground before he could balance everything together. He grumbled softly as he bent to grab them. However, as he moved the paper tube caught on the tile, causing him to fall forward slightly. Andy caught his fall with his elbow against the frame and shifted the bundles in his arms to stand. He let out a frustrated sigh and used his foot to scoot the keys away from the door and closed it behind him. Opting to leave the keys on the floor for the time being, he bustled into the living room.

Trying not to draw too much attention to his spectacular entrance Sharon remained seated on the couch holding her book. "So," she beamed from her spot. "It sounds like you had a successful day. Perhaps a little stressful." She placed the book to the side and turned to rest her hands on the back of the couch. Seeing he was still a little flustered she teased, "Did you get all of your top secret shopping done? Everything that had to be taken care of all by yourself?"

He stepped fully into the room and slipped the bag behind him to hide it from her view. He shifted the wrapping paper to the same arm and smirked to cover his earlier frustration with the keys, "Yes, all by myself." Without any further elaboration he took a side step toward the hallway.

"Good deal," Sharon confirmed as she turned back around and kicked her legs out in front of her to stand. She took a step toward him craning her neck around to sneak a peak into his bags. "Anything in there for me?"

He angled his body slightly to block her view. "What do you mean in there for you? Like a gift?" He responded teasingly the bag swaying behind him, "I thought we said something about not exchanging presents this year. Something about already having everything we need…?"

As his voice trailed she leaned back on her heels and hummed, "Oh, right, of course." She bit down on her bottom lip before searching for a way to conceal her earlier excitement, "I just um, well, I guess I forgot. Or I was not sure if that was still the plan. I did not-"

"Sharon," Andy chuckled interrupting her rambling. He stepped forward, "I may have picked something up while I was out. You will just have to wait and see."

She smiled, "Oh good." Then shaking her head at her own words, "I mean, not good you got me a gift, um, but thank you. I meant good because I got you one too and I am really excited about it."

"Really?" Andy grinned his eyes sparkling, "I am absolutely amazed that you of all people would break your own rules, and at Christmas even. What would Santa say?" He brought his free hand to his chest to stress his amazement and continued sarcastically, "Sharon Raydor the Queen of Christmas could not resist shopping for the occasion. I am shocked."

Sharon chuckled at his joke and reached out for his free hand. She pulled it from his chest and cheerfully tugged him toward her to emphasize her words, "Hey now Flynn, you better be nice. I can still return it. Sharon Raydor may be the Queen of Christmas, as you say, but she is also very practical and saves her receipts."

Andy twisted his hand from her hold and grasped on to her elbow to pull her to him, "Oh really now?"

She pressed her lips together, her eyes dancing playfully up at him. "Are you doubting me?" Andy chuckled, but before he could respond she snaked her hand around him in an attempt to reach for his shopping bag, "Now, what did you find?"

Noting her intention he stepped back quickly and held his arm out farther behind him, "Watch it Raydor, I can return yours too."

Sharon jutted out her bottom lip, "But Andy, it's Christmas. I don't want to have to wait three whole days for the surprise."

Andy laughed at her expression and mocked, "Three whole days… sounds like an eternity."

She pouted, "You can show me now. I don't mind spoilers. Besides it's not like you would be able to wrap it on your own anyway…"

"Excuse me?" Andy prodded pretending to be stunned by her remark. "I am a grown man and can definitely wrap your present without any assistance. Thank you very much."

Sharon chuckled, "Previous experience and a few years worth of evidence to the contrary."

Andy took another step away, "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Does '_can you spare an elf?_' ring any bells?"

Andy shook his head, "That was years ago; years and years. I have gotten so much better at the whole taping paper together thing. There may have even been elf lessons of sorts from my very kind and caring daughter." He gestured to the wrapping paper still tucked under his arm before he thought more on her statement, "and how do you remember that anyway?"

"I remember everything," Sharon droned ominously, but still staring playfully into his eyes. "Everything."

Unable to hold back his amusement he chuckled and stepped forward to place a quick peck to her lips, "Noted." He turned away again to head down the hall. With his back to her he ordered, "Now stay in there, Raydor. No peeking allowed."

Sharon placed her hands on her hips and called back, "Well Flynn, I'll just wait here then, in case you need me."

Down the hall Andy waved his hand behind him yelling, "Sounds good, but I will be fine. I've got this."

She smiled and returned to her spot on the couch. Sharon picked up the book she had been reading and tried to distract herself in the story. After a page she heard a ripping sound and grumbling down the hall. Dropping the book to her lap she called, "Is everything okay back there?"

"All good," came his muffled voice almost immediately.

Sharon hummed to herself, "_sure_," she thought. Attempting to abide by his request she picked up the book again. However, before she could find her place there was another odd noise followed by a frustrated sigh. She stood and tiptoed down the hall. On the other side of the bedroom door she stopped and listened for a moment. Holding her own breath she heard heavy breathing and the crinkling sounds of tape and paper on the other side of the wall.

Slowly she peaked around the corner. Andy was sitting in the middle of the floor working diligently to unwrap long strands of tape and scraps of paper from around his hands and fingers. Sharon snorted at the scene, "All good, hm?"

Andy looked up quickly and tried to pull his hands apart to hide his predicament. However, at the movement the tape caught on itself and pulled tighter around his fingers. He inhaled sharply at the sting and looked up at her dejectedly, "I may have over sold my skills on this one just a little."

"A little?" She chuckled stepping into their room.

As she neared he quickly folded his body over to cover the gift in front of him. "Wait, no peeking, Sharon. Remember the rules."

She rolled her eyes, "So, no peeking and no helping? You are just going to sit there all taped together for the rest of the day?"

Andy nodded still lying across the paper and present, "Well, maybe until Rusty gets home at least. He can help me."

Sharon took a step back indulgently and leaned against the doorframe. "Sounds like a decent plan," she reasoned. "However, Rusty is out for the evening. He may not be in to help before you lose feeling in your digits."

He lifted his body slightly making sure the gift was still covered and huffed, "Fine." He sat up completely and lifted his tethered hands to her, "Can you help me? Please?"

Sharon pushed away from the door and sat down on the floor beside him. She went to work unsticking the numerous strands of tape and the random pieces of wrapping paper that had torn and gotten stuck as well. Tickled at the situation, she shook her head, "How did this happen? You could not have been back here for more than five or ten minutes and yet you have tangled yourself into a real mess."

He winced slightly as the last couple pieces of tape pulled at his skin. "It's a gift," he shrugged wringing out his unbound hands.

"Truly," Sharon confirmed pressing her lips into a smile as she met his eyes. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Andy shifted his eyes from hers to the wrapping paper and back to hers again. "It is possible, that maybe," he conceded and gestured to the floor, "I need help wrapping this."

"Really?" Sharon mused. "Your elf lessons failed you after all? Are you admitting defeat?"

With his newly freed hands Andy tucked the edges of the paper to cover the boxed gift underneath. "Laugh it up Raydor," he teased, "as I said earlier it can always be returned."

Sharon closed her mouth quickly, her eyes still full of humor. She pinched her thumb and index finger together and dragged them across her lips silently promising to at least stop laughing.

Andy nodded, "Good." He folded the paper around the edges of the box. "Okay, I'll hold the paper down. You are in charge of the tape." Tucking the paper flap he gestured down to the gift, "Now remember, no peeking."

* * *

_**25 "You signed me up for caroling?!**__" This is set Christmas 2017..._

It was the Saturday before their first Christmas as a newly formed family. Emily and Ricky had arrived that morning to spend the week with the entire family. Both Sharon and Andy were excited to have all of their children together in one city; as they were hoping to begin holiday traditions as a new blended family. Tonight it was just the two of them and her children as both Charlie and Nicole, along with her family, had other family members to visit. Everyone would be meeting at Nicole's the following evening for Christmas Eve. With their smaller group, Andy suggested they check out the holiday light show in Griffith Park. He also had another idea for a new tradition planned for after the lights, but it was a secret.

Even though Sharon was a tad leery of any surprise he could cook up, she was overjoyed with the idea of a full evening together to celebrate the holiday. The wait for the show at the park had been long, but worth it. The ride on the Christmas train through the lights was breathtaking; the perfect beginning to the festivities. After Andy loaded them all back into the car, he set off in the direction of the church.

Sharon couldn't help but smile as they turned down the street. The cathedral was backlit by the lights of the city; almost as if the universe was framing the scene for the season. The church had a Christmas display out front, a nativity scene as well as lighted greens hanging from the iron posts and pillars. The lights around the steeple shined brightly, giving the atmosphere was far cheerier feel than any other time of the year. Even though it was not the white Christmas scene of the movies, the evening seemed to possess that joyful quality only the holiday magic could create.

Andy pulled the car into the side parking lot and found a spot in the back corner. The family unloaded and walked over to the side door of the church.

"Over here," Andy directed nodding to the steps. "They should have a table set up inside with hot chocolate and cookies. I think we leave in about fifteen minutes."

Not questioning free treats, the kids walked up the steps. After they were out of earshot, Sharon turned to him and probed suspiciously, "We're leaving? What are you talking about? We just got here. It is a lovely evening we could always walk around, spend some more time out together as family."

Andy chuckled, "No, Sharon, even though that is a great idea. It is a lovely evening. I was meaning that our group is leaving." He gestured to the other people standing around the entrance and just inside the door. "This is the caroling group," he smiled as he revealed his surprise. He nodded toward the other corner of the parking lot; "The bus is going to take us to a few community centers and retirement homes around the area. We are brightening the lives of others through song. After all, who doesn't love a good Christmas carol being sung by a choir?"

"What?" Sharon cried quietly, trying to catch up. "Oh my, is this your surprise?" She panicked slightly at the idea and groaned, "You signed me up for caroling?!"

"Um, yes," Andy replied nervously, not having expecting this reaction. He shrugged uncertainly, "It's for our new Christmas traditions. I thought you would love this."

Sharon nodded, "It is a lovely tradition for many. A wonderful thing, but Andy," she paused to try to calm down. She took a small step forward and dropped her voice to stress, "I don't sing."

"What do you mean?" He wondered, now feeling even more anxious about his idea. "You sing all of the time."

Sharon shook her head quickly, "Maybe at home when I'm not paying attention. Maybe in the shower or in the car." She glanced around the outdoor area, "but not in public... Not in front of real people."

"Real people?" Andy teasingly tossed back at her, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What are we?" He gestured between him and the door where the kids were snacking, "Vapors?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Andy stop trying to be funny. You know what I mean, other people."

"I do babe," he stepped toward her. Andy reached out and curled his hand around her wrist and tugged her to him. "Listen, Sharon," she came closer and he enveloped her in a soothing hug. With his head resting on above her shoulder he grinned and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry, but it's Christmas. I wanted to help make this year special. We have so much to be grateful for and tonight I thought we could share that with others. Plus, everyone here loves you, and we would love it if you joined us for the festivities."

As she hugged him back she considered his words. She understood what he was saying, and really she knew she was not going to be singing anything alone. It was more about the meaning behind it. Sharon drew back and grinned reluctantly, "It's almost cruel to use 'it's Christmas' to encourage me to do something I did not sign on for. Then you add to that by making me feel all loved and appreciated."

Andy shrugged casually, "Well, I thought I would risk it." He glanced down more seriously, "I am sorry, Sharon. I just wanted to add on a nice surprise for everyone."

"And we know you are full of those," she interrupted softly.

He smirked, but continued his explanation, "I would not have signed us up if I did not believe you had a beautiful voice and would have a good time."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You're biased."

"Maybe," he reasoned reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips before entwining their fingers and pulling her along with him toward the steps. "But I have a pretty good ear for these kinds of things. Remember, I used to be a choir boy."

"Oh yes," she snorted. "How could I forget? Little Andrew Flynn with the voice of an angel."

He waggled his eyebrows, "You know it."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head back against his chest snorting playfully, "Watch it Flynn. It's Christmas, not everyone around here is used to your unique set of charm and sense of humor." She stepped away from him and returned her hand to his, "Besides the tradition will only work if you don't drown out the others with your _skills_. No one likes a showoff."


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Holidays to everyone! And for those of you who celebrate Christmas I hope your Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were each wonderful and full of everything you hoped for. This is the last set of the prompts from last Christmas. I do know that the last one was potentially a little cringey because the anon requested a specific person say the line... but I hope I covered for it back then, and it still works today. These ones also look a little shorter. I used to try to keep prompts on the shorter side, so who knows. I may sound like a broken record over here, but __I truly appreciate all of you so much. Thank you again for the kind words and messages. xoxo_

* * *

_**32 "Ugh, I think I'm sick."**_

Andy stood by the couch waiting for Sharon to finish getting ready. Checking his watch he called, "Hey babe? What time are we supposed to be there?"

Sharon emerged from the hallway fastening her earrings. "She said 5:30. Sandra and Michael are going to be there as well, and needed to begin a little earlier this year."

"Sandra and Michael?" He repeated. "I thought it was just us?"

Sharon shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess not. Last time I spoke to Sandra she said they were going to visit Michael's son, but not anymore."

"The last time you spoke to her?" Andy probed suspiciously, his voice reaching a slightly higher octave.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, last week when we discussed Christmas plans and gifts for the kids. We didn't have time for brunch, so we just spoke over the phone."

"Well that's too bad," he droned sarcastically.

Sharon chuckled, "You're acting like a child. Just because you two are hit or miss…"

"Mostly miss," Andy interrupted quietly.

Sharon continued as if he had not spoken, "… does not mean that she and I cannot be friends."

"That's exactly what it means. We are a united front," he pouted. "She still hates me."

"That may be the case, but at least you are both still trying. Tonight can be another test, besides it's Christmas Eve. Miracles have been known to happen, and maybe you could help with that." Andy grunted noncommittally but said nothing. "I do not understand why you are acting this way," Sharon sighed. "She is always so pleasant."

"Well, that's because she likes you," Andy reasoned.

Sharon smiled, "Naturally." When he rolled his eyes she exhaled slowly, "Andy, it is Christmas and it is just one night. Nicole and Dean are hosting the whole family together. This is not the first time and it will not be the last time. It will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Andy groaned.

She stepped closer to him and placed her hand under his chin to look into his eyes. "You will be fine, everything will be fine. Their plans changed, so we are sharing the evening. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Not wanting to simply deal with the change in plans Andy flopped down onto the sofa. "I don't think I will be able to make it." He brought his hand to his mouth and faked a cough, "Ugh, I think I'm sick."

At his admission Sharon pressed her lips together and calmly walked around the couch toward the door. She picked up her clutch from the table and slid her phone into the bag. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she hummed, "Well that really sounds awful, Andy. However, just so you know, sick little boys don't get to unwrap any of their Christmas presents tonight… Which really is such a pity because I have a feeling you were going to enjoy to yours," she shrugged coyly before turning to the door.

Quickly registering her not-so-veiled intentions he jumped up from the couch. "I take it back," he exclaimed. Andy quickly squeezed by the coffee table and grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair. He pulled his arms through his jacket as he joined her in the entry way. Nodding toward the door he smiled, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Smirking at his sudden recovery Sharon stepped toward the door. "Oh, so now you're ready to go and okay with everything?" She shifted her bag to her other hand and teased, "I had a feeling you would see things my way. Good thing you're suddenly feeling better."

Andy leaned around her to open the door. He waggled his eyebrows and grinned, "It is a real Christmas miracle, isn't it?" He opened the door and angled his body so that she could pass through ahead of him.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Indeed it is," she sighed gently patting his cheek. "Aren't you a lucky one?"

* * *

**_33 "I'm pregnant!" - Sharon_**

Sharon sat on the floor beside the tree unboxing ornaments. As she lifted each one to a branch she smiled softly to herself at the memory they brought to her mind. There was a silver ballerina that a four-year-old Ricky had found for Emily while they were out shopping together; a baseball glove she had picked up for Ricky a few years later when he made the school team; a red shoe from Gavin to remind her she was a badass. Little things, little moments, little joys.

Retrieving another out of the last box she paused before she lifted it to the tree. It spun slowly in her fingers dangling by the attached faded red ribbon. The words, "_Baby's First Christmas_" were printed across the top of a small-framed grainy black and white image. With her other hand, Sharon delicately ran her fingers over the glass. She smiled softly recalling the evening several Christmases earlier...

_When he entered their apartment he found her sitting excitedly on the floor beside their modest Christmas tree and makeshift mantle. Without a word she gestured for him to join her on the floor and handed him the small wrapped gift from her lap. He smiled inquisitively removing the paper and opening the box. Inside was a small black and white photo encased in a wooden frame with a bright red ribbon attached to the top._

_Slightly confused by the image he held it up and asked, "What's this, Sharon?"_

_She scooted across the floor to his side and leaned closely over his folded legs. Noiselessly, Sharon took his free hand in hers and gently wrapped her fingers around his index finger. "Well, do you see this little circle here?" she hummed slowly tracing their joined fingers along the lighter portion near the bottom of the image. He nodded and she smiled, "That's a head." Slowly, a smile crept across his own face while his eyes followed their fingers along a second path. She drew another smaller shape just to the side of the first, "and this right here is a foot."_

_He turned to face her, "Sharon are you saying what I think you are saying?"_

_She worked her teeth over her bottom lip as she nodded cheerfully. "Yes," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace, "Merry Christmas, I'm pregnant!"_

_He caught her mid motion and hugged her tightly to his chest. She giggled happily into his ear as he rested his head on her shoulder. _

_He swayed gently with her from side to side. After a moment he tucked his head into her hair returning her sentiment, "Merry Christmas to you too, Sharon. Wow."_

_She pulled her head back slightly and beamed, "Are you happy?"_

_"Of course," he pressed his lips into a wide smile and sighed, "beyond."_

_She squealed cheerfully and folded back around him. He held her tightly. Although despite his happiness his smile faded slightly. He stared into the window behind her at their joined reflection in the pane. His attention fell around to their one-bedroom apartment illuminated in the glass; her textbooks piled across the kitchen table, his briefcase dumped by the door, the unseen bills in the mail slot. He continued to hug her and he quietly repeated, "Merry Christmas," suddenly overcome with the fear of the unknown and how their lives could be changing…_

Back in the condo Andy pushed open the door with his foot, his arms full with another box from storage. When he entered the living room he found Sharon seated on the floor beside the tree. She was slowly twirling an ornament in the air, her eyes fixed unseeing off into the distance.

Andy coughed lightly to insure he would not startle her with his actions and deposited the box in the corner beside the others. "I think that is the last of them," he sighed stepping back to study the stacks. He scanned his eyes over the labels and he shook his head at the sheer volume of decor. "Sharon, you know I say this with no judgment and all of the love in the world." He turned to her and placed his hand over his heart, "but is it possible that you have a teeny tiny Christmas addiction?"

She smiled softly at his calm delivery. Shaking herself out of her earlier memory she forced a chuckle, "You haven't seen the stuff at the other unit yet, have you?"

His face paled slightly as she continued to smile. "Other unit?" he choked out. "You mean there is still more Christmas?"

She shrugged noncommittally and briefly returned her gaze to the ornament in her hand, "Just a bit."

"Define a bit," he probed playfully as he strolled around the couch.

"Oh a few knick-knacks here and there," she sighed turning to study his movement. A small sparkle returned to her eye as she explained, "I may not have gotten rid of _everything_ when I moved into the condo." She tilted her head and ticked off a few things from her mental list, "There could be a box or two of my angel collection that did not fit in the main unit… Then of course I saved some things for the kids for when they have their permanent homes." She shrugged, "Or for when they want some things for when they begin their own traditions." At the idea of her children and traditions her mind wandered once again to the ornament still in her hand.

Noting her attention slipping elsewhere he smiled and bent to join her on the floor. Ignoring the pops in his knees, he slowly dropped down next to her. He shifted slightly to get comfortable and smirked teasingly, "So, just a bit then."

She nodded smoothly, "Exactly."

Andy sidled up to her side and gently reached for her hand. He read the inscription on the frame to himself as he studied the faded sonogram. "Which beautiful child is this?"

Sharon beamed, "Emily." She turned the trinket in their hands to study it again. "I was just remembering how different life used to be. How simple, well not simple, but I mean." Her voice trailed as she hung the picture on the tree.

"How we can look back on moments with so much joy," he offered, "even if some of those things have changed."

She hummed her eyes on the Christmas tree, "Yes, but I would not change any of it. I mean I wish for things, like for my children to have different memories or experiences, but to change where we are now? I am so thankful. I would not trade it. The happy moments are still there even if the not-so-happy ones are mixed in with them too."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side, "I know what you mean. We had to live it all to be able to be here now. Even if we aren't particularly proud of the twists and turns in the paths we chose."

She rolled her head onto his shoulder and sighed, "But no matter the path, it is that the fact that you kept traveling and where you end up that matters."


End file.
